present invention relates to a control device for a watch, for example for winding up the watch or setting the time or date.
Such a control device typically comprises a crown with a central cavity surrounded by an annular cavity, a watertight seal arranged in the annular cavity, and a sleeve fixed at its end in the central cavity. A control rod is arranged inside the sleeve, the rod and sleeve having complementary coupling means allowing the rod to be driven in rotational and translational movement. A spring is arranged in the sleeve between the end thereof and that of the control rod for engaging the said coupling means. A tube integral with the watch casing, inside which the sleeve is free to move, and has a projecting part adapted to be screwed into the annular cavity of the crown and, in the screwed-in position, to compress the watertight seal at its end.